warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WikiGuestUser/Some things that I think would be nice but Falcon isn't making v16 and oh no they won't be added but I still want them
This is a list of some things I would like to be added to a v16 that most likely won't happen. Yeah not all of these can happen. I would just like these things in the game. And yes I know this is long. Clan changes *Chervil being found near Snakerocks and being used for medicine cat quests *Being able to talk to the wandering cats found on your territory *Losing reputation for killing a cat in battle *Activating the ability Killing Bite will take away some reputation (it's considered dishonorable) *Occasionally, cats can die and be replaced by new ones as the generations pass *Bramblekit and Longkit can grow up into warriors and be replaced by new kits once they are apprentices *WHERE THE HECK IS GREYKIT?! (Add him to the nursery for ThunderClan) *Talking to the kits *More battle quests (a set of quests for fighting different Clans, for example there could be 3 quests to fight WindClan that are all for different reasons) *Nursery assistant? *Using bonus coins for something besides the bonus shop like giving them as gifts or something *Age **Becoming weaker in battle ***Dealing less damage **Less hunting skill (lower chances of catching prey) **Joining the elders eventually (option to make a new cat since being an elder would probably be boring **Less health *Mate with a cat from a different Clan **Can meet them at night **Can give them gifts like a normal mate **Talk to them at gatherings ***For the first time you talk to them, they won't care ***Eventually they'll say "Meet me by ______ overnight" or something ****You can say no or yes **Can have kits with them **Meeting them, becoming mates, and having a kit will cost a large amount of reputation (20 or 30) *A season-long period at the beginning of the game (after the intro, if it's your first time) where you are an apprentice **A check-box on the menu to turn this off, and you will become a warrior immediately after the introduction **Obeying your mentor **Less strength in battle **Less health **You start bad at hunting ***As you do more hunting, you have higher chances of catching the prey **You have to fight and hunt to fill your own training bars **Can only leave camp with permisson and your mentor **Once you become a warrior, it fades to black and you type in your suffix like you normally do after the intro Rogue changes *Mate and kits can hunt and battle with you like other rogues *Nine lives **Falcon most likely wouldn't add meeting StarClan, so when enough cats join your group you can go to the Moonstone and get the message "StarClan rewards you with nine lives." **After you have the lives, if you die, you get a screen that says "You have __ lives left." and then you will be revived with full health **Once you lose all the lives you will die like a normal cat *Being able to declare cats as certain ranks **A medicine cat ***The medicine cat can heal you and cats following you if you give them an herb ***Can heal you if you have enough herbs on your camp tile/s when you die ***Message changes **A deputy ***Organizes patrols for you ***Option to have the deputy take over as leader when you die **An apprentice when you change their name ***Cat can have a mentor ***Training bars like Clan apprentices ***Will be given a warrior suffix of your choice when the bars both are full ***Can be declared your ''apprentice and you train them ***Message changes **A kit when you change their name ***Cannot be taken out of camp ***Will automatically be given the "paw" suffix and will become an apprentice once they are 2 seasons/6 moons old (and act like I already said) ***Message changes **A medicine cat apprentice when you change their name and do something like press a key when you talk to them ***Will have one bar to fill, for healing skill (goes up if you ask them to heal you and it works) ***Can heal you **A warrior ***Can go on patrols with you (randomly assigned by the deputy) *Ember will still show up and you can become a kittypet for a different cost (or maybe no cost at all, you're a rogue!) *Keeping the ability to heal as a medicine cat assistant, because you already learned it, it's not like you un-learn it the second you become rogue *Marking your territory **Battle the Clan who normally has that territory **If you win, that square is yours and the other Clan cannot attack you there Kittypet changes *Mate and kits **For normal kittypet and for BloodClan *Joining BloodClan *As a BloodClan member, you can go back to the Clan territories and arrive at Fourtrees, a BloodClan cat will wait for you at Fourtrees so you can go back **Using this, battle quests and possibly herb quests? (They don't have a med. cat so I doubt that part) *Removing the glitch where you become a rogue if you run out of reputation even though you are a kittypet (I doubt George would care) *More things to buy *More cats to talk to, kittypets and BloodClan members *A second tile of BloodClan camp *Eating the rats you catch *Chance of the rat taking away health upon eating General changes to the game *MORE EXPERIENCE FROM FIGHTING *Carrying more items (either more slots or more space per slot, possibly both?) *Prey left out in rain/snow or left through the night (not buried) will disappear *Chance of finding rats in Carrionplace that (on a 50/50 chance maybe) cause you to lose health if eaten *Staying in water for too long as a non-RiverClan cat will make you lose health (drowning) *More to Gatherings, like conversation *Gatherings only at night (9:00 PM to 12:00 PM) *More prey types (but only 1 or 2 more, more than that might get overwhelming) *Catching adders *If a Twoleg catches you, instead of you dying, they bring you to the camp in the corner of RiverClan territory and you live there as a kittypet **Can escape at night **Can also stay if you want *Ravenpaw and Barley's barn *More items in general *Access to Dark's pelt Things that would be cool but Falcon won't add *Lake territories *More kittypet territory *More pelts *Becoming deputy, leader, or medicine cat *Getting nine lives individually from StarClan cats if you become a leader as a rogue or in a Clan in the place of Skystar *More areas in general (Falcon '''hates' mapping) So yeah, that was long I'm not asking for ALL of these things to be added. Well, at least in one version. Okay but seriously I know Falcon hates mapping, so more areas are probably not happening. I know, I wanted to see the lake, too. *sigh* I'd be fine if these weren't added I just think they would add to the game in a good way. I know some of these would be almost or fully impossible. And I don't want EVERYTHING here to be added at once. That would overwhelm our beloved creator of WCUT Well, mangoes Category:Blog posts